


Like Clockwork

by SamoShampioni



Category: Music RPF, Real Person Fiction, The Boomtown Rats
Genre: Boomtown Rats, Gen, RPF, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2018-01-12 03:11:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1181215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamoShampioni/pseuds/SamoShampioni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the attack on the Boomtown Rats concert, the whole world was in shock. But Bob just wanted them all to move on already. (Boomtown Rats Drabble)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Clockwork

After the attack on the Boomtown Rats concert, the whole world was in shock. But Bob just wanted them all to move on already. Sure, it had been scary at the time, but it was over now. The consequences were minimal, at least, according to Bob Geldof. After all, he had been the only one to get hurt by it. And there he was, lying on the bed in the hospital, his leg inside a plaster cast. Gifts were piled up around him, stacks of flowers, teddy bears. Sent to him by his fans all around the world. Bob sighed, he hadn't wanted all this fuss. And now the rest of the Boomtown Rats had come to visit him. It was the last thing he needed.  
"We''re here!" Pete announced as they all walked into the room, which suddenly seemed very small as they all crammed into it.  
"Hey guys," Bob said as they surrounded him.  
"Oh my," Garry said, "Your leg!"  
"Oh, this?" Bob pointed at his injury and shrugged, "This is nothing. I'm lucky, I'll get better. I don't know why you're making all this fuss. There's a lot of people out there who are a lot worse off than me. I can count my blessings."  
They all looked over at the TV in the corner of the room, as Pete grabbed the remote and switched it on. The news was on, covering the only major news story of the past week.  
"Yesterday, an attack by armed gunmen on a Boomtown Rats concert has left lead singer Bob Geldof injured," the news reporter spoke as footage from the concert played in the background.  
"The news coverage of this has been non-stop," Johnnie said, "All day, all night, 24/7."  
"Yeah, they just can't stop talking about you," Gerry grinned.  
Bob looked shocked with this at first, but then annoyed.  
"What, why? They should report on something else."  
"People, your fans, they just want to know if you're alright." Simon explained.  
"Well, I am alright. I'm fine. They know that now. The news needs to move on already. There's more important things going on in the world."  
The other Boomtown Rats never really understood Bob. Why would he be upset at all this positive attention? At that moment they were dragged from their thoughts, as a nurse walked into the room.  
"Sir," the nurse said, "There's news reporters waiting outside the hospital, they want to speak with you."  
Bob was getting more and more annoyed with all this attention by the second.  
"Well then, tell 'em to piss off!" Bob yelled, "Tell 'em to go report on some real news."  
"Very well Mr. Geldof... I'll... uh... tell them not to disturb you."  
And with that the nurse left, to relay Geldof's message in... a more polite way at least. But the rest of the Boomtown Rats were still confused.  
"I... I just don't understand how you can always be so selfless, Bob," Pete said.  
"I'm not, not totally," Bob admitted, "No one is, no one's perfect. But we could all try a little harder, make a little effort, and the world will be a better place, you know?"  
And that moment, that's when they truly understood Bob Geldof.

End.


End file.
